1. Field of the Invention
The present invention claims the foreign priority filing date Jul. 9, 2008 of CN 200820103026.9, and relates to a tent frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many types of tents on the market. As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional tent comprises a tarpaulin 1′ and a support frame 2′ to sustain the tarpaulin 1′. The support frame 2′ is composed of a number of post units 21′ pivoted to a connecting member 22′ at the top of the tent. Each post unit 21′ is composed of a number of posts connected with each other. For the time being this type of tent comprises three post units. In order to extend/fold the tent steadily, a connecting member 23′ is provided at the joint to connect every two adjacent posts. The connecting member 23′ is provided with a fastening 24′, as shown in FIG. 2, to secure the two extendable posts, preventing the tent from collapse. The fastening 24′ comprises a lock buckle 241′ and an engaging groove 242′ to cooperate with each other. However, the fastening 24′ at each joint of the post unit 21′ is independent. When the user wants to extend/fold the tent, he/she must operate each joint. This is very inconvenient in operation. Once one of the independent fastenings is unstable, the tent will collapse.
In addition, FIG. 1 is a small-sized tent. It is still accomplished to fold/extend the tent by operating each joint. For a large-sized tent, it is difficult to operate the higher joints.
Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to the development of a new tent frame.